


Sweater weather

by nik_nimmi



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Hakyeon just wants his chocolate, Hyuk is amused, I need more soft hakyeon and hyuk in my life, M/M, i am soft, soft, sweater stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik_nimmi/pseuds/nik_nimmi
Summary: Hyuk stared at his closet with a confused expression. He was sure he put his sweater in the laundry a few days ago. Where the hell did it go?





	Sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeAnonymousWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAnonymousWriter/gifts).



> This is related to what I've mentioned in another fic of mine called Loved. You don't need to read it to understand this one though.

Hyuk stared at his closet with a confused expression. He was sure he put his sweater in the laundry a few days ago. Where the hell did it go?

As he rummaged through his clothes once again, he heard rustling from the kitchen. He was pretty sure everyone was still asleep, so he tiptoed his way to see who was bustling with so much energy this early.

As he had suspected, it was Hakyeon taking a chocolate bar out of the fridge and sitting on the counter ready to devour it. Just as he asked his hyung whether he saw his sweater or not, his eyes narrowed down something.

Hakyeon was wearing a big blue sweater, looking greatly too big for him. On closer inspection, his mind registered why the sweater looked so familiar.

It was  _his_ sweater.

Hyuk nearly scoffed out loud. Ofcourse the eldest would've taken it. He tended to just put on anything from the fresh laundry basket without really consulting him.

He opened his mouth to demand it back, when his mind stopped him. The sweater didn't look  _that_ bad on Hakyeon.

In fact, it actually looked kind of cute. Even though he'd never say it loud.  

It kind of made him want to laugh too. Hakyeon always hated it whenever someone called him small, and always blamed them saying they were too big instead. Albeit it might be a little true, but he was too cute to stop teasing.

The sweater looked close to engulfing him, and the neck of the sweater seemed to constantly slip off his shoulders. The hands reached till Hakyeon's fingers, only allowing the tips to be seen as he nibbled on his chocolate without a care in the world.

Shaking his head, Hyuk returned to his room and snuggled into his blankets.

He might've been annoyed that someone stole his sweater. 

But it seemed the culprit suited it better than he would've thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for big fluffy sweaters. Just imagining hakyeon in one makes one soft I will fight you on this if you disagree. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
